PROJECT SUMMARY ADMINISTRATIVE (ADMIN) CORE The Administration (ADMIN) Core of the Indiana University (IU)/Jackson Laboratory (JAX) Alzheimer's Disease Precision Models Center (IU/JAX ADPMC), led by ADMIN Head Dr. Bruce Lamb at IU and with assistance from multiple Principle Investigators (mPIs) Dr. Paul Territo at IU and Drs. Greg Carter and Gareth Howell at JAX, along with the support of two PhD-level Program co-Managers and full-time administrators at both IU and JAX, will oversee all administrative and scientific functions of the Center. The ADMIN Core will execute these duties with oversight from an External Advisory Board (EAB), composed of leading experts in the field, and a Center Steering Committee (CSC), composed of the PIs, research leaders at both IU and JAX, and program officials from the NIH. The EAB will convene biannually and the CSC monthly to review progress and provide input and feedback (oral and written) to ensure that the IU/JAX ADPMC (1) achieves its mission, aims, milestones and metrics; (2) effectively deals with any unanticipated problems or concerns; and (3) adapts to likely experimental and technical advances in the field. There will be weekly ADMIN meetings and monthly Core and Project meetings. These will be focused on issues unique to specific Cores/Project while ensuring maximal synergy between the various components of the IU/JAX ADPMC. Close interaction will be fostered among the Bioinformatics and Data Management Core, the Preclinical Testing Core and the Disease Model Development and Phenotyping Project, thus facilitating the speed of discovery while reducing overall cost. One of the primary goals of the ADMIN Core will be to ensure that discoveries made in one area of the ADPMC will benefit the whole, leading to efficiencies in time and cost. Finally, the ADMIN Core will also promote interactions and meetings of the IU/JAX ADPMC with other ongoing research efforts in the Alzheimer's research community, including the NIA-supported ADCs/ADRCs, the Alzheimer's Disease Neuroimaging Initiative (ADNI), Alzheimer's Disease Accelerating Medicine's Partnership (AD-AMP), and the Alzheimer's Disease Sequencing Project (ADSP). The Specific Aims of the IU/JAX ADPMC ADMIN Core are: 1. Provide effective and efficient management, oversight and evaluation of the IU/JAX ADPMC and interactions with the AD research community. 2. Ensure timely and successful completion of all project and core aims and milestones. 3. Facilitate interactions between and among the Bioinformatics and Data Management Core, the Preclinical Testing Core and the Disease Model Development and Phenotyping Project. !